The Morning After
by ChippedCups-BrokenHearts
Summary: Remember when Mary Margret and Dr Whale had that one night stand? Well we didn't get to see much about that and I just wanted to write what could have happened. It will become a SNOWING story at some point.
1. This isn't my bed

**This is my first fan fiction so please bare with me! I hope you enjoy it. I was intrigued by the minor story line of MM and Dr Whale so I thought i'd write a little on it. I welcome your criticism but please be kind, thank you for reading! **

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said smirking

"You can buy me two." She replied with a mischievous grin

* * *

As the glimpse of light shone through the gap in the curtains Mary Margret opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the light. Her head was pounding. Suddenly Mary Margret realized that this was not her room, this was not her apartment and she was not the only one in this bed. Feared to turn over she tried to remember last night.

* * *

"I have to try" David sighed. "Mary Margret, I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine" she replied holding back the tears. "I understand."

She turned away and tried to hide her tears, walking away from David, her heart broke.

* * *

Mary Margret sighed, her heart aching. There is no way this is David next to me she thought. She took a deep breath and turned over; she was met by Dr Whale.

"Good morning gorgeous." He whispered.

"Hi" Mary Margret replied meekly.

"I had fun last night"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly moved it down and rested it on her lower back. Mary Margret tingled, the images of last night flickered in her head. How they kissed so passionately, she acted like a different person last night, so rebellious. She stared in to his big blue eyes; she had no idea what to say. This is a one night stand, he knows that, he is quite used to them she thought, I'll just get up get dressed and leave, that's how these things work right?

"Um, I best get going, Emma will be wondering where I am"

As she turned to move out of the bed she realized she was naked. She panicked. She couldn't get up he would see her, it was different last night, they were drunk. Now she's sober and she froze, embarrassed.

"Don't be shy, nothing that I didn't see last night" he chuckled

"Could you turn around?"

"Sure. But for the record, there is no reason to be embarrassed. Trust me, you have an amazi-"

"Yeah thanks, just turn around" Mary Margret interrupted.

"You're quite feisty, aren't you?"

"Look, um, last night I was drinking, I was upset and this happened but its not going to happen again so, I'm going to leave now."

She slipped on her jeans and buttoned up her blouse.

"Ok sure. We can forget this whole thing but let's not pretend either of us didn't enjoy it"

His face met hers, looking straight in to her eyes, Mary Margret took a step back.

"Go put some clothes on" she snapped angrily. She didn't know why she was acting this way she was just so mad at herself for letting this happen, so she took it out on him.

He gave an arrogant laugh and turned away. Mary Margret then quickly walked out of his apartment, almost running down the stairs. Not looking where she was going she bumped in to someone.

"Oh I'm so sorr-" she stopped as she realized it was David.

"Oh hi Mary Margret"

He looked at her and saw she was wearing the same clothes from the night before.

"David" she smiled.

"Hey, you forgot your jacket" a voice called. Dr Whale came running down the stairs.

Seeing David look heartbroken, she closed her eyes in shame.

"Thank you... Dr Whale." She murmured.

"I think after last night it's safe to say we're on a first name basis" he smirked and casually walked back to the apartment.

"I've um, got to go"

"Yeah... Sure." David couldn't believe what just happened. Last night she was in his arms and the next she's sleeping with someone. He was so jealous, he felt angry and he knew it wasn't his place to feel this way but he just couldn't help it.


	2. What did you do?

**Like I said my first fan fiction, I welcome reviews, i'd love to know what you think :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs curios to why Mary Margret had her face in her hands.

"Somebody had a late night."

"Somebody needs to mind their own business." She joked.

"No seriously. What happened?"

"Emma I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh my god, what did you do?"

"Emma!"

They we're both interrupted by a knock at the door, their faces both looking in that direction.

"Leave it" Mary Margret whispered, fearing it was Dr Whale or even worse; David.

"Mary Margret, open the door." A voice called.

"What did you do?" Emma mouthed.

Mary Margret's face fell in to her hands as she groaned. Emma was far too curios to let this slide by, she was sheriff after all, what kind of sheriff would she be without curiosity? Emma made a run towards the door, Mary Margret leaped up practically pouncing on her.

"Emma. No!" Mary Margret whispered sternly.

Emma made a dive for the door, Mary Margret running behind her.

"You do know I can hear you." the voice called once again.

Emma and Mary Margret both shot a look at each other. Emma reached for the door handle, twisting it open. Mary Margret also reached for it, pushing her out of the way, but pulling to door open in the process.

"Dr Whale. Hi." Mary Margret said breathlessly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma's jaw drop. 'What did you do?' She mouthed for the second time.

* * *

"I can't believe you slept with Doctor Whale."

"Victor."

"What?" Emma replied confused.

"His name is Victor. He told me we're on a first name basis considering what happened… which I wish he didn't say in front of David."

"In front of David, why were you with David?"

"Oh I bumped in to him after leaving Dr Whale… Victor's apartment. Wearing the same clothes from the night before and Victor Chasing me with my jacket."

"Awkward."

"Yeah, Just a little."

"What did he say when you made me leave the room?"

"Well, being the arrogant jerk he is, he told me that he knew I liked him and he told me to meet him at granny's tomorrow night."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, the whole thing with David just happened and it's a bit too soon to start going on dates."

"But it's not too soon to have sex with random men?"

"He wasn't random! You're making me out to sound like a tramp."

"Well…" Emma said jokingly.

Mary Margret hit Emma on the arm.

"One night stands, violence, what happened to you?" Emma laughed.


	3. Second Chances

**Should I carry on? I have no idea what people are thinking. Shall I quit while im ahead? **

* * *

Mary Margret was pacing in the kitchen. She was wearing a flowered skirt that flowed out to her knees and a laced blouse that buttoned to the top. She stopped, glanced at the clock and proceeded to pace. Distracted by her pacing Emma came down the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Pacing."

"Why?" A puzzled Emma asked.

"It's 10 to 8, Victor asked me to meet him at 8."

"So go!"

"I daren't!" Mary Margret confessed.

"And why's that?"

"Because of what happened the other night, what if he's expecting it again? I was drunk and it was a mistake, that's not me."

"So tell him that!"

Mary Margret stopped pacing and looked at Emma helplessly before replying "I can't!"

"Right, that's it."

Emma took a hold of Mary Margret's hand and pulled her to the door.

"What are you doing, Emma I can't!"

"Look, you have to get over David, he has a wife. There's nothing you can do, he made his decision. Now you need to make yours. You can sit here moping, or go and have a date with a hot doctor."

Mary Margret let out a giggle. She looked at Emma terrified.

"Go!" Emma shouted.

* * *

She slowly walked in to Granny's looking around her, no sign of Victor, she felt so foolish. She was just about to leave when someone grabbed her by her waist. It startled her and she let out a little scream. She turned around to find Victor laughing. Everyone in the diner turned staring at the two.

"Well, that was slightly embarrassing." He chuckled. Mary Margret blushed. He took her hand and led her out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Well we're not staying in there after you just made us the centre of attention." He joked.

"Scared to be seen with me?" Mary Margret laughed.

"Of course not, you look beautiful."

Mary Margret just looked at him, he was being incredibly nice, he was being… different. It was refreshing, she liked it and she quite liked him which she couldn't believe.

"So where shall we go?" She asked him.

"Troll bridge? Tell me Ms Blanchard; are you a good girl after hours?" He said pulling out a bottle of vodka out of his pocket.

She giggled. "A good girl, is that what you think of me?"

"Well I did but you certainly proved me wrong the other night" He gave a wink.

"Get ready to be proven wrong again" She grabbed the bottle of vodka out of his hand and took a swig, it burned her throat like crazy but she tried to show it, it would ruin her point. Victor laughed.

"Oh, you are a bad girl aren't you. " He taunted whilst they started walking to the woods.

She tried to reply but started to cough and splutter. Very cool she thought to herself.

"Ok, so I'm not so good with vodka" she laughed.

"I thought it was cute." He stopped in his tracks and reached his hand and placed it on Mary Margret's cold, pale cheek. She glanced at his hand and turned her head back to face him but he was already kissing her. Not like the other night, this time it was slow and real. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, he pulled away smiling.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Mary Margret blushed. She didn't expect to be doing this, was she falling for him?

She looked back up at him, put her hands round his neck and edged on to her tip toes, connecting her lips with his once again. He cupped her cheeks with his hands. She couldn't stay on her tip toes any longer no matter how much she wanted too; she stumbled and broke the kiss. She ended up falling on to the cold, wet grass Victor toppling on to her. They both giggled and carried on kissing, not caring how muddy they were getting.

* * *

As they reached Mary Margret's apartment door it was clear neither of them were ready to say goodbye but it was after midnight and Mary Margret had a class in the morning.

"Well I best go" she sighed.

"Mary Margret, I had a really nice time tonight and I'm glad you came to meet me. I just want to take this moment to apologise about what a jerk I've been. I know our first date wasn't a success, so thank you for giving me a second chance, I hope it was worth it."

"It was" she smiled.

She reached up and gave him a kiss, not expecting it; he returned the kiss with passion, too much passion, not that she was complaining. He pushed her up against her door, his hand getting lost in her short thick hair. This was so unlike Mary Margret but she couldn't bring herself to stop. As he placed his hands under her thighs to pull her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand stroked her inner thigh and she let a quiet moan escape her mouth. She fumbled for the door handle pushing it open and he carried her in. It was as if they didn't need to breathe, acting like a couple of love struck teenagers. Not realizing Emma was standing right in the kitchen they carried on kissing.

Emma cleared her throat and gave a very loud cough. It frightened both of them, immediately Mary Margret jumped down from his grasp.

"Um, so, yeah good bye Victor" Mary Margret gasped breathlessly.

"Yeah, uh, good bye." He replied embarrassed and quickly walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Wow" Emma whispered rather bashfully.


End file.
